Freed Man
by randomcat23
Summary: The story of Shigeki's life. Before he was born, there was a path set before him. But he was never one to stay on course. This story follows him from before his birth to after the end of manga.
1. Part I, Age 0

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Notes:**

So, this is my Shigeki fic. It starts before his birth and carries on passed the manga.

There's a few OC pairings, so hopefully nobody's too bothered by that. There's also some pairings between the canon characters, cheers.

This fic is for all Whistle fans out there, because there isn't enough love for this series and I feel like the fans are passionate about this awesome, yet neglected manga.

Anyway, feedback would be lovely.

* * *

**Part I. Age 0.**

* * *

**Winter**.

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air, adding to the darkness of the early morning. Silence seemed to take over the room and even the birds outside closed their beaks. Yoko instinctively pulled the blankets around her bare body. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

But Fujimura moved closer to her and cupped her face, "I pray it is a boy then." He then kisses her and pulls her to the ground.

For that moment, Yoko felt safe and loved. As a poor girl just trying to find her way, the promise of a future was hard to ignore.

* * *

I know, it's short. Chapters will vary greatly in length, and I'm sorry that it started with a short one. Anyway, I'd really like to know people's thoughts on this story. I'll post the next chapter soon. –randomcat23


	2. Part I, Age 1

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Part I. Age 1.**

* * *

**Summer.**

"Are you sure she doesn't know?" Yoko bounced her son lightly, trying to please him. She gave him a smile that he returned with a coo.

Fujimura waved off her concern. "Of course not. And even if she did, she has enough sense not to make a production about it." He watched his young son with sharp eyes, as if he was imagining Shigeki's potential. "Besides, I need a son."

Yoko did not meet his eyes, but focused on Shigeki. She had to smile; he clearly had her hair and skin. A laugh broke through her lips as the baby grasped at her long fingers.

But her thoughts returned to the future, once again. "But how will you handle this in the future?"

"He will be adopted." Her surprised face made him shake his head. "It's not the first time a wealthy man has had a bastard son."

Yoko frowned at the word '_bastard_.' Is that how her son will be labeled? Part of her mind reprimanded her with a quick 'Yes!' It did not seem fair for a person to be labeled when they cannot walk yet. The other part of her mind wanted to ask, _"Will I become your wife?"_ But she knew better than to question Fujimura about that kind of thing. Everyone knows what happens to the mistress.

These days he hardly looked at her, touched her. It was all about the baby. Was that all it was ever about, getting a son? Did he not care about her, if not love her?

Yoko's chest tightened at her thoughts.

Fujimura stood up, bid her 'good day,' and smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms.

* * *

Sorry these first two chapters are so short. They do get longer, I promise! But I wanted to set up Shigeki's parents and their relationship before Shige really came into the picture.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!—randomcat23


	3. Part I, Age 7

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

Quick note: The year always begins in the summer time because Shigeki's birthday is in July.

* * *

**Part I. Age 7.**

* * *

**Summer.**

Shige liked summer best because school was not in session. He could wake up every day and just run outside. It was the best time to wrestle the other boys because the ground was dusty and walking home with dirty clothes made them feel tougher.

He grinned and shook his black mop of hair in hopes of making it settle better. "Mom, I'm going outside!" But, she did not answer. He jumped down the stairs two at a time and found his mom intently listening to the phone. Shige stuck out his tongue; she was probably talking to his father.

Shrugging, the young boy slid out the door quickly. The sun roasted him as soon as he stepped out of the shade and onto the street. It would be cooler down by the river and that is where they would fight.

In anticipation, Shige cracked his knuckles. Another reason why he liked fighting so much was because he was the best. Nobody could beat him. When he got a few scratches, the other kid went home with a bloody nose.

"Yo!" He waved a hand and ran up to the small group of boys who had already gathered. A few sported dirty pants and one had a fresh scratch. The day just started too. Shige asked, "Who's gonna try and fight me first?" He ran and jumped in the middle of the group. "Any takers?" He waggled a fist in front of one boy's eyes.

Without warning, Shige was hit on the head from behind and fell face-first into the dirt. A growl escaped his mouth as he leapt to his feet, "Who's the jerk? Fight me like a man!" The other boys laughed as one stepped forward.

"We're playing soccer," he said, and held up the weapon, or rather, the ball he had thrown at Shigeki.

"What's that?" Shige demanded and spat out some of the dust that remained in his mouth.

"The best game ever," the boy replied and dropped the ball to the ground, which bounced. In the back of his head Shige remembered seeing that type of ball on television. "Try and catch me!" He spun around and kicked the ball down the river bank.

"_Who is this guy?"_ Shige wondered, but chased after him. Without much effort, Shige caught up to him and started kicked at the ball. Other boys joined in, turning it into a huge keep away effort. As soon as one boy got the ball, another kicked it from beneath him. Shige managed to hold onto the ball longer than most, he noticed with a wicked grin. _"Even at this, I'm the best."_

When the sun started to set and their moms started to call for dinner, the game came to an end. Dirty and bruised, each boy walked home. Shige found himself walking next to the boy from this morning.

"What's your name, anyway?" Shige asked.

"Naoki Inoui," the boy replied with a grin, "We should play soccer again."

"Tomorrow," Shige agreed and ran down the alley to his home.

* * *

**Fall.**

"Put this on."

Shigeki took one look at his father and grabbed the outfit the older man offered. It was a Western style suit; itchy material and stifling.

Fujimura growled at his son's hesitation. "Well, get on with it!"

When Shigeki had stripped and replaced his shorts and t-shirt with the formalwear, he resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose.

"Fine. Just fine." His father tugged on the long sleeves as he circled his son. "Get used to this outfit. You'll be wearing it when you take over my business."

"Your work?" Elation snuck into his voice.

There was no answer at first; Fujimura busied himself with imagining a successful future. Shige hunched slightly under the scrutiny. "Yes, one day," his father finally said and sat down. "Now, how are you marks in school?" Happily, Shige explained his excellent scores in Math, Japanese, and History while his father nodded in approval. As the conversation continued, Shige's grin grew.

How great it was that his father wanted him. They would work side by side when he grew up! The itchiness of the suit coat did not seem so bad now.

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! -randomcat23


	4. Part I, Age 8

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Part I. Age 8.**

* * *

**Summer.**

"Then he will be my son!"

"He _is_ your son! Does the name matter to you so much?"

"That's all that matters in this world." Fujimura wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "You know that, Yoko."

She refused to meet his gaze, instead focusing on the floorboards. Her fists clenched tightly and unclenched, nails biting into the soft skin of her palms. "Shigeki is—"

"Nobody without my name," he finished for her. "Don't be foolish. If I don't adopt him, he is nobody." After a few seconds, Fujimura placed a hand on Yoko's slumped shoulder. "With him adopted, you'll be taken care of," he promised.

Yoko nodded and shook the tears from her face.

As the couple embraced briefly, neither noticed the young boy darting away behind the door.

What was his father talking about? The anger in his voice came through clearly, just as the worry in his mom's voice produced a slight quiver.

Shigeki did not understand. Father was father. He did not live with them but he still visited. Is that what they were talking about? _"I know kids whose dad's don't live with them," _Shigeki thought as he snuck back to his room. What made his dad different? Why was not he his father's son? Why did he need to be adopted? The young boy pondered this whiling kicking a ball against a wall.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The door shook a little with the knocking. The source, his mom, entered a second later without asking. Shige read the look on her face and immediately put on a grin. _"I can't let her know I overheard their fight." _So he asked cheerfully, "Mom, is Dad staying for dinner?"

Yoko looked at her son and watched him kick the soccer ball precisely even when he focused on her. She walked over to the window, closed the blinds to hide the sun, and then sat by the now shielded window. "No, sweetie, he already left."

"But he didn't say goodbye!"

"He had to run and you were not around," she explained.

Silence followed, so Shige resumed his kicking. _"Why would Dad leave without saying bye? Is it because they fought?"_

"Stop that."

One more kick and then Shige picked up the ball. The room fell quiet again, both of its occupants deep in their own thoughts. Orange beams of light shone through the edges of the blind and rested on Yoko. Shige thought it looked pretty.

"Son, do you like it when your father comes to visit?"

"Yeah, Mom! I wish he could come more!" It seemed like a good answer, but his mother sighed and Shige thought he failed.

"Did you hear us . . . talking earlier?"

His response was quick. "Talking about what?"

Yoko glared intensely at her young son. After a few seconds, she frowned and looked down, "We . . . ah . . .never mind, son."

With nothing to say, Shige shuffled his feet and scuffed the floor.

After another sigh, Yoko rose and gave her son a quick hug and kiss on the head. "We love you."

Shigeki watched her leave the room and once again thought about his parents' fight.

* * *

**Spring.**

"Mom, wouldn't it be cool if I could play soccer?"

Yoko washed bowls. Her soapy hands glided over the dishes, effortlessly removing the scum left over from dinner. "You can play soccer, son."

Shigeki's face lit up. "Can that be my job?"

He watched her pause mid-dish and consider her answer thoughtfully. "Well, you know, it's hard to be a professional soccer player."

"I could do it!" His voice was full of confidence.

"Don't you want to work with your father when you grow up?"

"_Oh right,"_ Shigeki remembered and began kicking his heels against the chair. "Can't I do both?" He offered. Soccer sounded a lot more fun than working with Dad…but he did want to work with him.

Yoko turned with a small smile on her face. After placing the last dish on the drying rack she came over and stroke Shigeki's bright face. "You can't do both, honey."

"Why?"

"Because you have to follow your father's work."

"Why can't I do that and play soccer?"

Yoko sighed and dropped her hand. "Because your future job will keep you busy and you won't have time for soccer." She left him there with that explanation.

Shige frowned. He did not find that reasoning fair.

* * *

All right, the plot thickens, haha. I mean, we all know how this ends, but I hope everyone is enjoying my vision of Shigeki's past. I have most of the chapters completed, so I can post pretty regularly.

Feedback is greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	5. Part I, Age 9

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Part I. Age 9**

* * *

**Summer.**

"Ugh, I hate it when my parents fight. They're stupid!" Naoki folded his hands behind his head.

Shige walked next to him, still finishing his ice cream cone. It was his favorite, an orange cream popsicle. Sometimes on hot days like today, the boys were lucky and received just enough change from their parents to purchase a cold treat.

"Do your parents ever fight?" Naoki asked, frowning.

"No," Shige responded speedily.

"Wow, you're lucky! It's the worse."

The other boy just shrugged and licked the dripping ice cream before it trailed down his hand.

"It always makes me sad," Naoki admitted, dropping his head and hands.

"I'm sorry."

The boys walked down the sidewalk and the ice cream truck sped past, calling other children with its loud song.

* * *

**Winter.**

"Yoko."

She met Fujimura's eyes. There were wrinkles in the corners and his skin had begun to hang. But she still found him attractive; she still wanted him to need her. "Yes?"

"It's time I introduced the boy to his family."

With a sharp intake of breath, Yoko expressed her displeasure and surprise. She voiced it anyway, "Are you sure?"

"Don't question me," he demanded, anger tainting his soft voice. "When I say it's time, it's time."

"He's young," Yoko tried to rationalize and was quickly cut off.

"There's no better time." Fujimura smooth his hands over his traditional outfit. "The sooner he learns, the better."

"I'm just saying he may not understand."

"Children are simple."

But what about her? Yoko's lip trembled slightly. Introducing Shigeki to his half siblings and step mother only meant she was closer to losing him. Slowly, he would become a Fujimura, rather than a Sato.

"Don't be silly, Yoko, you wanted this," Fujimura said, reading her thoughts. He grasped her chin and tilted it toward him. "You will be taken care of," he promised again. It was an old promise, but that did not ease the fear in Yoko's heart.

Despite that feeling, she answered, "I know."

"Good. When I return in a few weeks, I'll give Shigeki his first lesson in becoming my heir." He stood with grace and adjusted his thin glasses. "Then he'll meet his family." He kissed her lightly and took his leave, as he did on the days he visited. There in the morning, and gone before dinner.

Yoko remained on the floor and could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Spring.**

Yoko put on her best outfit and fixed her hair. A warm breeze blew in her open window, a rare thing considering how it was only the last official day of winter. The open window also allowed her to hear Fujimura's approach. With a smile, she applied her lipstick deftly and hurried into the front room.

She opened the door with that same smile; he promised a surprise today and she expected flowers or some small gift. But, his hands were empty.

"Yoko," he greeted, kissed her briefly, and then continued, not unkindly, "Come with me."

Her head cocked sideways at the request, but she followed him to his car where his driver opened the door with ease. Yoko settled into the car carefully; she had never been in one so new or fancy. The leather seats were incredibly smooth underneath her palms, bringing back memories of Fujimura and her most intimate moments.

He sat in next to her and gestured to his driver.

"Where are we going?"

"To your surprise," he responded, oddly cryptic.

Yoko resisted the urge to hold his hand. Was that appropriate? She felt like it would be frowned upon. Instead, Yoko turned her attention to the people they passed on the streets and the sun shining off the new buildings. In less than twenty minutes, they exited her home area and entered the new, expensive part of town, littered with well-to-do young folk and shops.

Soon, the car braked to a stop. Fujimura did not exit until his driver opened the door. Yoko followed his example and waited for her turn. What greeted her on the street was perhaps the last thing she expected: it was a boarded up shop, the only one on this street.

Yoko turned and sent Fujimura a quizzical look which he returned with a smirk. "I'm opening a new shop in his area, one directed to tourists and young people."

"I see," she responded, still unsure of where this was going. A few people cast glances in the couple's direction, but nobody seemed to recognize either of them. _"An advantage to being a famous name, rather than a famous face."_ Shivers ran up her skin at the thought of being caught.

Fujimura turned to her and grinned. "I'm giving this shop to you, Yoko." He did not wait for her reaction before rattling off details. "There's an apartment upstairs for you and my son. You will run the shop and take in the extra money made. Shigeki will also now live closer to me so that I may watch him develop more closely."

Yoko stepped closer to the storefront and nodded cheerfully. "Oh, thank you, thank you, lov—sir." Her hands found each other in front of her as she bowed. "How can I thank you?" It was so much to process. A new home and a new opportunity for herself! Yoko began designing shop layouts in her head and imagined greeting costumers with a coy smile.

"Run it well, that's all I ask."

Yoko bowed again and they returned to the car.

* * *

Not much going on with Shigeki in this chapter, but I wanted to add more about his parents. I also wanted to dive into how Shigeki's mom got her store.

Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	6. Part I, Age 10

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Part I. Age 10.**

* * *

The awkwardly silent car ride to his father's house had not deterred Shigeki, but what greeted him at his arrival certainly gave him pause.

The morning had been full of excitement; he was actually going to meet his sisters and step mother! Or technically, his half-sisters, but Shige did not fully understand the intricacies of the family titles nor did he care. He did not even know he had sisters until a few days ago. He put on his best outfit and tried to contain his happiness since his mother frowned throughout the entire process.

His father's house was large, the largest house Shigeki had ever seen. There were blooming flowers and trees in the front garden, flanking a small pond and beautifully arranged rock beds. The ten-year-old thought how lucky his sisters were to have such a cool front yard.

But, all his joy and dreams of playing with his sisters disappeared when the door slid open, revealing an older woman and two young girls.

All three bowed stiffly. Shigeki returned the gesture and looked back at his father, who cast a serious glare at the scene before him. "This is Shigeki," was all he said before waiting for a response.

"Welcome, Shigeki. I am your step mother." And although she smiled, Shigeki could tell by the way her mouth twitched and how her arms barely touched him in a hug that she did not really want to meet him.

Then Momiji, his oldest sister, glared darts at Shigeki. Her soft kimono covered in delicate flowers contrasted greatly with the power of her distaste. Shigeki forced himself not to flinch.

Kaede, the younger of his older sisters, frowned but grudgingly greeted, "Hello, Shigeki."

"Hi."

Throughout the whole visit, Shigeki tried to be polite. He asked someone to pass the salt, but then maybe he should not have leaned over Kaede to do so. When Shige mentioned playing games, Momiji snorted at him and spat "Child." She was scolded by her mother, but the word did damage. Shigeki shut his mouth.

A few glances at his father did not bring any rescue; Fujimura was whispering quietly to his wife, unaware or ignoring the unkind words that were passed between siblings.

By the time he left, Shigeki could not help but wonder what he did to deserve such hatred.

"_Well, fine. If they're going to be like that, then I don't want anything to do with them!"_

* * *

**Fall.**

The corner around the office was the perfect place to eavesdrop. Shige could hear anyone approaching from the hallway and he could swiftly escape upstairs if anyone came upon him. So, when his parents retreated into the office, faces tense, Shigeki took position and listened.

"When he gets into high school, it'll be official."

"He will be your heir," Yoko confirmed.

"Yes. Now, I will train him. He will learn the ins and outs of the business, so by the time he is of age, he'll be more than ready to take over." Fujimura continued in more than a whisper, "His grades are good. He'll be just as I want him."

"Yes, yes," Yoko agreed, "He will be."

"Indeed. I will not tolerate anything less than perfection."

There was a moment's pause, and then his mother asked timidly, "Will I keep the store?"

"Of course." Shigeki could hear the annoyance in his father's voice. "It's yours."

"Thank you."

"That said, you need to stop promoting this soccer business."

Shigeki's eyes went wide at that and he pressed his hears closer to the wall.

"But, I see no harm in it. Shigeki loves the game. He should be able to play for now."

"That game will serve him no purpose in the future." His mother must have protested again because Fujimura then added, "Well, don't encourage him to have wild dreams. He already has a future."

Heart pounding, Shigeki ran from the wall and down the hallway, nearly knocking over the potted plant. Quickly, he dashed into the front room and stared at his soccer ball. No more soccer? His father already had his future planned out?

Some bit of fear planted itself in Shigeki's being that day. It rooted firmly in place.

* * *

There are only three more chapters to part one. Then I will post an interlude, which takes place during the manga. Then part two will take place post manga. I hope everyone's enjoy this little story!-randomcat23


	7. Part I, Age 11

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Part I. Age 11.**

* * *

**Fall.**

"Mom, mom!" Shigeki burst through the door of their apartment and skidded to a halt. Dirty and sweaty, he could not stop grinning madly. "We won! We won our game!"

Yoko looked up from her store reports and congratulated her son, "That's nice, son."

"Yeah! It was so cool!" He continued, hoping to impress his mother. "I scored four goals and I had awesome passes. They couldn't of done it without me!" There was still no great response from his mother. Did she not realize how important this soccer game was to him? It was the middle school championship! Frowning he stepped closer to her and said, "Mom, did ya hear me?"

"I heard you just fine," Yoko said stiffly. "Now go wash up. I have work to do."

Shaking his head, Shigeki left the room with slumped shoulders. Ever since Shige had overheard his father discouraging soccer, his mother had ignored his interest. He thought by proving his skill, maybe his mother would talk to his father. It's true that she let him play, but her support was otherwise nonexistent.

He threw his soccer ball across the room and enjoyed the loud _smack_ it made as it crashed against the wall.

* * *

**Winter.**

"It's time to review our times tables!" Ms. Kazu shouted over her young pupils' laughter. "All together now!"

The class broke into a singsong voice, repeating the numbers and their multiplication values. Shigeki joined in, but was only half listening. He had overheard father and mother last night discussing his grades. When he burst in, wanting to share his story about soccer at recess, they promptly told him to be quiet until they were done talking.

They did not care that he enjoyed soccer, that he was good at it.

He did not understand why. Why did they refuse to pay attention to him? Why was it always about what _they_ wanted?

Well, why should he care about what they want?

Narrowing his eyes, Shigeki lowered his voice to a murmur and thought about starting a brawl after school.

* * *

Shigeki's staring to fall away from his parent's expectations.

Part One is winding down and then there will be an Interlude chapter that takes place during the manga. Finally, Part Two will be post series. Thanks to everyone who's reading and double thanks to reviewers! -randomcat23


End file.
